Harry Potter and And the struggles as a brother
by Sebuv
Summary: Harry is the older brother to the boy who lived. Follow him and his Hogwarts life. And how he finds a real family. Sorry bad summary First fanfic harry potter x daphne greengrass
1. Harry potter: the struggles as a brother

**Hi. Sebuv here this is my First FanFiction. So I'm just saying sorry in advance XD**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter**

** Charter 1 Halloween ( Introduction )**

Harrison Alexander Potter, Sat in his room and read a book on how to make wands. While his mom and dad were getting ready for the annual order of the phoenix halloween party And his little brother Daniel James Potter was Sitting in the living room and played with the babysitter.

Harry was a Intelligent kid with Thick black hair and Stunning green eyes. Harry was an abnormal child He learned to Walk,speak ,write and read Before any other kid his age. He Never cried as a child and And didn't really like to interact with other people The only exception for this was of course his mom and dad and his little brother He loved them more than anything in this whole world even more than books and knowledge and That saying something Because he use 75% of his Time awake on Learning. But His brother was extremely normal compared to Harry. Daniel Have brown red hair and bright brown eyes. Often cried and loved attention like almost every other child. But Harry was never like that and he like it that way.

"Harry" Yelled his mom from the front door

Harry put the book down and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Where he saw his mom and dad ready to go out of the door

"Be a good boy Harry and do everything that the babysitter tells you to do, alright" his Mom said before she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the door with her husband

Harry walked back to his room to finish his book. A Round three hours later Harry was woken up by a loud noise from downstairs He had fallen asleep while reading the last chapter of his book and quickly checked his clock in his room and thought it was strange if his mom and dad was already home so he went out of his room and over to the stairs where he saw the babysitter running up the stairs In panic

"Quick come with me Harry" The babysitter said in a Shaky voice and the Four year old quickly followed the babysitter into his little brothers room Where the babysitter quickly locked the door and told Harry to Keep quiet and sit still.

After almost 3 minutes of silence The door to the room blasted open and a shady black figure Stood with a hood over his head and wand in his hand in The door opening.

The Babysitter was about to scream but she was cut off by A light green beam That came from the hooded figures wand and She fell to the ground lifeless only a second after the Greenlight touched her chest.

Moment's of silence was interrupted by Daniel who have woken up from his sleep and started crying from the loud noises."Shut up Child" The hooded figure hissed As he cast a silent spell on Daniel.

The figure moved to the middle of the room and looked At the child that Was crying silently in its crib."I finally found you Daniel Potter One of the prophecies children, But your time is up now and after tonight nothing will stand in my way"

The figure said to himself in a voice barely above a whisper "No you leave my brother alone" a small voice said from the Dark Lords Right side. The dark Lord Turned his head and his red glowing eyes met the green of the little four-year-old. The Dark Lord almost froze at The sight of the boys eyes. The Roar power in the eyes alone was enough to stand against the average wizard or witch And the boy could not be older than four the Dark Lord Thought

"You are truly a powerful young child but I cannot let you live, after I have killed your brother you will join him In the afterlife" the Dark Lord Said In a strong and powerful voice. He turns the crib, wand ready and Whispered "Avada Kedavra" Faster than anyone could see the green light crashed into the four head of Daniel and rebound directly towards the Dark Lord's Chest.

He screamed in pain, anger and agony And after a bright green flash and a powerful shock wave the dark Lord was gone The shockwave was so powerful that Harry got knocked back in the back wall And fell unconscious.

Two minutes later Lily and James Potter Ran through the house with Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black Right behind the parents. When the four entered the nursery they saw the remains of the dark Lord and two unconscious children Lily Quickly went over to Daniel while James ran over to Harry

"Thank Merlin They are alright they are just unconscious" Lily Said With tears in her eyes and relieve falling over her. "Albus" Sirius Asked "What do you think happened" The old man began to itch his beard " I am not sure but I think that the prophecy have Chosen that Daniel is voldemorts Equal and And destroyed his buddy" Silence filled the room for a few moments Before James hesitatingly asked " What do you mean "destroyed his body"Isn't he dead, gone for good?" The old man gave a long sigh " No I'm afraid not….I'm afraid that Voldemort still has ways to return back to his body" Another wave of silence fell upon them "What now" Lily asked " Right now we should get Daniel and Harry back to Hogwarts So they can get healed up probably And after that…. We should celebrate for Daniel the boy who live"


	2. Chapter 2

10 year old Harrison Potter Awoke early in the morning on a beautiful sunny day May 12, 1977. Harry sat up in his bed and looked around his room. tomorrow he will turn 11 years old. And He will finally get his Hogwarts letter

It's been six very very long years for Harrison Potter. After the night on Halloween the Potter family moved into Potter Manor Now that the dark Lord was gone. Back then Harrison was very glad that his little brother survived and killed the evil man. But now. He wasn't so sure.

Why you may ask?

Because after that night he was forgotten

Forgotten by his parents

Godparents

And All of the family friends.

Harrison didn't know why everyone ignored him or why they forgot about him.

It happened slowly after that fateful night. First it was small things like Not always responding when he asks something or not Asking him how his day was at dinner.

Over the time of a month or two.They started forgetting to go to his room and say good night to him and Forgot to take him with them to Diagon Alley. Weeks passed by. And In the end They didn't put the plates out to him at meals And even forgot to give him a Christmas present and a birthday present. After his sixth birthday he Stop trying to get his parents attention they were all over Daniel. "Their little hero" and "Our little Saviour" As they always called him. Harrison wasn't really jealous of his little brother He understood why his parents and the rest of the Wizarding world loves him. But he didn't understand why everyone should forget about him Just because his brother was famous.

That was not the only thing that had changed the past six years. Harrison himself has changed quite a lot. Because what the Dark Lord have told him that fateful night he will always have in the back of his head.

"You are truly a powerful young child"

That The darkest wizard of centuries to tell that to a four-year-old that is something special. Harrison will show the world that the Dark Lord was right that Harrison Alexander Potter is one of the strongest wizards of all time. So He began to train not just his mind but his buddy as well. Every day running miles, lifting small weights, do push-ups and sit ups. And of course read and learn. learn everything he could. And not just small levitation spells and summoning charms he learned the dark arts jinxes and Hexus and even studied the three unforgivable's.when he was eight he stole his father's old training wand and used it every single day to perform and master as many spells as possible. Something he also learned was how to act and how to do everything in a proper pureblood way. So when he got off from his bed and walked over to his Mirror. He looked at a pretty tall 10-year-old with black silk hair Bright powerful emerald green eyes And a lots of muscles especially compared to any other normal 10-year-old.

And So on the last day as a 10-year-old Harrison began his morning routine like every other day.

And after the two hours of physical training. Took a shower and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When he got into the end of the stairs he could hear the laughter in the room to the left where the dining room was. He took a look in between the two half open doors and saw his so-called "family" having a "family" breakfast. To any random person it would look like the perfect happy family, a smiling mother, a laughing father and a beautiful normal little boy. But for Harrison it was all fake. Because no perfect or happy family will just ignore all forget the oldest child of that family.

He moved past the dining room and walked into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. And then hope up to his room to start his day of studies. This was how all mornings was for Harrison. Yes he wish it was different but it isn't and he realized that four years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Sebuv here. This is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3. Letter and Gringotts

The next morning Harrison awoke by the sound of Knocking on his Window. It was a dark brown owl. With a letter set fixed on one leg.Harrison blinked a few times and after getting some sleep out of his eyes, he went over and opened so the owl could enter. The owl Flew in and landed gracefully on the armrest of his desk chair and stretched his leg out so he could take the letter. Harrison Scratched the dark feathers on the owl and opened the letter and read with an Excited look in his eyes.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress

UNIFORMFirst-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name

tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potionsbby Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARSARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Harrison almost smiled when he had read the letter. He Put the letter down on his desk and start writing his reply when he was done he gave the letter to the owl and open the window so it could fly back to Hogwarts. Harrison looked at the owl as it flew all over the horizon. And began to think about his new life at Hogwarts.After a few moments staring out into space. Harrison began his daily routine well thinking about his new life that was coming. Around 1 PM he was done and ready to go to Diagon Alley. He Walk downstairs to To where the floo was.

When Harrison arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly walked to the back door where the entrance to Diagon ally was.

People….

There was a lot of people…

Everywhere you looked wizards and witches from all over England Was looking, shopping, Laughing, talking And just haveing a good time. Harrison looked at the crowd with big eyes. He Haven't been here since he was six and Never really thought about going here either. So now that he stood here he had wished he had done this sooner.

Harrison walked among the crowd to the end of the alley where a big White building was placed. Gringotts was the Biggest bank in the Magical world. And That was his first stop When he stood beside the brownish bronze doors he read the words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,For those who take, but do not earn,Must pay most dearly in their turn,So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.

Harrison nodded his head to the Goblin Guards that stood besides the doors and walked into the bank.

When Harrison came in he saw the Large marble hall where About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. He walked up to the nearest Goblin That was free and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Mr. goblin My name is Harrison Alexander Potter and am here to make a withdrawal from my trust account" Harrison said in a quiet but polite and respectful tone.

The goblin stopped what he was doing and looked at the young boy With a surprised expression on his face. It Was extremely rare for a wizard or which to give such polite and respect Toned question to a Goblin.Specially for a wizard as young as this one.

"Do you have your key" the Goblin asked With a little suspicion in his voice "Yes of course Mr. Goblin." Harrison said and gave the goblin the key.

Harrison had found the key by accident a few years ago While looking around the Manor while his parents were out at a party with Daniel.

The goblin took the key and examined it for a moment. And said "Ullor" Harrison raised an eyebrow at that But didn't say anything. Just as a new goblin came walking over to them "yes sr. Ranrig" The new goblin said "Take Mr. Potter here to his account Ullor and make it fast" Ranrig Said and Turned to Harrison "Mr. Potter When you come back from your account please come over to me I have something to give you" Harrison looked surprised "Of course Mr. Ranrig" he Said

Harrison took the key and followed Ullor to him the the railway tracks So they could go further down. When they were done they stood before a tall big door with the numbers 687 on it

"Kay please" Ullor asked and Harrison gave the kay to the small Goblin So he could open the door.

When The door was opened. Harrison walked in and took all of the Galleons, Sickle and Knut He needed.

When everything was done and they were back in the marble Hall. Guided Ullor, Harrison back to Ranrig

"Thank you for doing business with us today Mr. Potter" Ullor Said "And thank you for helping me all the way Mr.Ullor" Harrison Answered

The Goblin Got big eyes but didn't say anything and stumbled away.

Just then Ranrig Said "Here Mr. Potter this is for you" And gave Harrison a small dark wooden box. He raised an eyebrow but opened the box. Inside the box was a small silver ring Where the Potter family coat of arms Was beautifully engraved on it. Harrison recognize the ring immediately. It was Potter heir ring. He didn't know why the goblins gave it to him. "You see Mr. Potter" Ranrig started "The reason I give you this ring is because you are the heir of the Potter family and as of the age of 10 you are allowed to wear it"

Harrison examined The ring up close and put it on.

He could feel it's magic That was pouring To his buddy

"Thank you very much Mr.Ranrig for Everything you have done for me today" Harrison Said With a small smile on his face. "You are welcome Mr. Potter, You may have a good day" the Goblin Answered "Likewise" Harrison Said Before he turned on his heel and walked out the bank.


End file.
